As of yet untitled
by Selena O'Brian
Summary: Darien and rena meet as childen and a rich kid meets poor plot
1. As of yet untitled prolog

As of yet untitled  
By: Selena O'Brian  
Rated: G  
Time Line: Alternate Reality  
Prolog  
  
Authors Notes:  
Ok, be kind this is the first Fic I have been brave enough to   
start, AND submit. Now spell check REALLY hates me so  
If you find a word that you know the meaning of that makes Absolutely NO sense what-so-ever please forgive me. Okay I am going to use North American names and places for three reasons I can't spell the Japanese names, I live in the USA, and I want to be able to switch some of their names to different ones.  
  
Disclaimer: Cover your ears for this part. I own DARIEN!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Smack* OWWWWWW Naoko Takeuchi!!! what did you do that for?!! ok I am sorry, you own all of the Sailor Moon people okay?! *whispering, can I borrow him for a week? PLEASE?* *SMACK* ok I am sorry!!  
i do own Zander though!   
  
  
As of yet untitled  
  
  
"Rena, we have to go now!" "coming Zander I just wanna see da pretty flowers." "hurry up!" "okay" a blonde child was walking in her torn and dirty dress, she knew that she and her brother had to leave before the people who lived at the mansion got home to find them, but the pretty flowers had cought her attion, just four years old she knew to much about the hard side of the world and refused to let that keep her down. she loved the pretty things she saw in the stores that wouldn't let her in, so that when chance to tuch a pretty thing came she could not refuse. she went right to the red one and tuched the petal softly, her hand whent to the green thing she saw and when she tuched it a sharp pain shot through her hand, "owie" "the thorns on a rose are very sharp little one." serena touned around quickly loseing her balence and almost falling in to the roses before he cought her. she looked up into eyes that were a darker blue than her sister's and her sky ones or her brother's darker ones. "hello, what are you doing here?" "l-l-looking at the fl-fl-flowers, sir."she stamered "do you want one?" "Oh, can i?" "yeah." he picked the rose that was just done blooming and handed it to her. "then yes please, i'm Serena Tuski, 'cause your being nice i can tell you my name so what's yours?" "Darien Shileds." "SERENA! Come on we have Leave NOW!" "goodbye, Darien. thank you for the rose i won't forget you." darien watched as a black haired boy pulled her out of the window and they took off running down the street.   
"Darien! we're back." "hi guys, mother, father." "happy 8th birthday Darien!" Darien looked at the boys and his parents, his mother, Terra was a lovely woman with dark purpule eyes and black hair, his father, Marcus had deep blue eyes, and black hair with a silver streck on both sides right above his ears, Darien's hair had just started turing that color. Malcom, the 2nd in command of his group of friends had sholder-length platunium hair and bule eyes, Zachery, or Zoy, had sholder-length blond hair and green eyes, nathan had sholder-length brown hair and deep green eyes, and Jerad the youngest had short blond hair and blue eyes. his friends pulled him into the kitchen and pulled out a cake, Zoy went to the silver cabnet and looked only to find some pices missing, "Aunt Terra, come here." Terra walked over and saw that some of her silver was missing and got worried, Mal, Neph, and Jed were raiding the food storage as usual and found most of the food missing, "Uncle MArcus?" "yes?" "did you eat any of the snacks in here?" "no why?" "there missing." darien suddenly began to laugh as he remembered Serena's Zander acting impatent and telling her to hurry up. "Dear? are you all right?" "yes... mother... it's.. just.... that... i didn't think...... that was..... why Rena... was... here." he gasped out as he laughed, Terra looked at the boys, "Translation please?" "someone named Rena was here and she stole all your stuff. and Darien didn't think that that was why she was here."   
"oh. well Darien don't worry we'releaveing for home soon." Darien and the boys groaned they had to go to Los Angeles again.   
*********************************************************  
"REI! AMI! LITA!MINA! GUESS WHAT?" "LOWER YOUR VOICE BRAT." yelled a very pissed off Rei."sorry. but i met this nice boy and he gave me a ROSE!" "a what?" "a flower, one of the pretty ones they never let us touch!!" "and he GAVE it to you?" "yeah." "WOW!" "and guess what else?" zander called out. "WHAT?!!" "i got us enough food for an army!!!" he pulled out the cake and drinks and meat and chesse, and the girls stared in shock. they had never seen so much food. "woah" cried Ami. they ate a feast that night. and woke up to the Police burining the bulding where they lived. "that'll get out the trash in New York." "yeah we'll watch them run and burn every warehose in this district, and get rid of all the trash!" darien had his window down and heard them he got angry but the saw a little girl with black hair staring at the flames, then a blond short-haired girl ran out of the building, followed by a brunette, then another blond this one with shoulder length hair, followed by a black heaired bothat looked his age, "RENA!!!" he called, and Darien shot up, "mother stop the car." darien had his seatbelt of in a second and was runnung over to the boy, "you Zander right?" "Yeah" "were's Rena?" "in the building. i can't lose my little sister! RENA!!" "SERENA!!" "HELP *cough cough* PLEASE HELP ME!!" darien dove into the flameing building and grabed her they both ran out and made it excatly 3 seconds befoe the buliding colsaped. "are you okay?" "yes, why did you save me?" "cause your sweet. what are you holding?" he noticed her eyes were still closed, "my rose." "huh?" "my rose i'm not suposoed to have one but a nice boy gave it to me." darien smiled at that. his father came and pulled him away scolding and as he draged him away darien watched as the boy and the girls ran up and hugeed her, yelling and crying at the same time, and the boy took all of them so that they could hide again. Darien looked for the last time a his little angel, at least that's what he thought.  
  
Do you like? send all flames and comments to Starri@pegpro.every1.net  
thanx  
Ja Ne  
Selena O'Brian   



	2. As of Yet untitled Part 1

As of yet untitled  
By: Selena O'Brian  
Rated: G  
Time Line: Alternate Reality  
Part one  
  
Authors Notes: hi again, ok I am going to start this off with a character list.  
Malcom (Mal)-Kunzite-18 years old  
Nathan (Neph)- Nephrite 18  
Zachery (Zoi)- Zoisite 18  
Jared (Jed or Jade)- Jedite 18  
Kira- Rita16  
Reianna or Rei -14  
Amilynn or Ami- 14  
Min'ko or Mina- 14  
Lita- 14  
Alexander (Zander)- 18  
Serena (Selenity)- 14  
Darien- 18  
Serenity (Reni)- 5 1/2   
Ok basic overview of what's going on. Darien is a rich boy with his 4 friends (the Generals) and Rena is a poor girl who lives with her brother and four friends and adopted parents. She meets Darien when she is four and her brother takes her with him while he robs his house. She meets him again when she is 14 and he 18.  
Enjoy,  
Ja Ne  
Selena  
  
  
"Darien?" "Yes Renni?" "Why did we come to New York?" "Because we have to help Zoi clean out your mother's old house." "Oh, why? Why can't momma do it uncle Dar?" "She... well Renni she went to heaven love and won't be coming back." "Oh. I'll never see her AGAIN!!!!!!" wailed Renni. "oh come on sweetie don't cry, it'll be okay--" "NO IT'LL NEVER BE OKAY AGAIN!" she ran crying into a young woman who caught her in her arms and held her not focusing an anything in but the girl. "hey honey what's Wrong?" "my mommy left me and she's not coming BACK!!" the girl sobbed her voice rising with each word, "hey she'll come back,-" "she can't she's DEAD!" "oh baby, she didn't leave you then." "she didn't?" sniffled Renni, "no she right her next to mad cause she can't hug you, but she's telling you not to cry, can't you see her?" "no" "well we'll have to show you won't we?" the woman seemed to listen "your mommy said she want's me to buy you some ice cream, okay?" "yeah." "your favorite is strawberry right?" "You DID talk to Mommy!! DARIEN!!!! SHE TALKED TO MOMMY!! SHE DIDN'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!" the lady set Renni down and she ran to Darien. "miss,-" Darien only saw a glimpse of her lovely blue eyes and long blond hair. *hmm where did she go?* "let's get ice cream." "YEA!!"   
???????????????????????  
  
"Rena! why did you talk to the kid, she'll tell her rich dad on us and we'll get kicked out again." "sorry Zander, I just felt horrid I mean she was CRYING!" "RENA! you just can't comfort every misfit you find ya know!" "I know but she was so helpless, she just wanted her momma, I know how she feels, I mean I felt that why to." "oh all right, now we have a party to get to the girls are already dressed, now go!" "Yes SIR!" "AUGGGGG!" Zander heard her laughter al the way up the stairs. Zander looked at her as she ran up to her room above the kitchen. *that girl will be the death of me!* Zander went up and changed into a tux, it was a little out of fashion but it was a tux. Then his adopted sisters came down.  
Reianna wore a deep red dress, made of fake satin, that hugged her in all the right places, Amilynn wore a simple blue dress that covered petty much all of her, Min'ko wore a gold dress much like Rei's, Lita wore a green mini and looked gorgeous. "RENA!! get down here!" "Coming." Serena came down in a lovely white dress, with silver and gold threads, it was off the shoulder, and Irish lace covered the edges, white Grecian sandals graced her feet. "WOAH!" "did Aunt May give ya that Rena?" "yes." Aunt May had found the group huddled together after a fire had destroyed the warehouse that they were living in. she had adopted all of them and raised them as best as she could. "yes, she wore this to her first gig, so I might as well eh?" the group was performing for a rich guy party tonight. "yes. well let's go!" they got into the cab that waited and drove up.   
  
???????????????????????  
Serena looked at the hose where they were working, it was giant!! "good you here!! we thought you would be late, and then mister Shields would kill us!!" "yeah what are we supposed to do?" "ok Alexander? right? you are gonna be a waiter with, Reianna, and Lita? right?" at their nods she continued, "okay Amilynn you are to watch the littlest kids. "and Min'ko? you are going to help in the kitchen, Serena? you are going to help everyone. this going to work?" "yes ma'am." "good! now get changed, and help clean, get to work." they all left to get ready. Renni ran down stairs and heard some people talking as they cleaned. she was surprised, her uncle Darien didn't like too much happiness, because of her mother and his ex-wife. "hey 'Rena are you gonna sing girl or what?" "only if you do." "okay 'Rena, what shall we sing?" "how about," the voice paused "It's A New Day?" "no, Min'ko that won't work, it's not a new day yet, I know call my name!" "perfect!" Reni listened as they voices started singing.  
  
"there are days when those gray skies will make you blue, each forward step you take ya fall back by two. you been hit by some hard knocks ya just can't stand, feeling like Alice felt in wonderland. Let me be the one to lend a hand, Call my name and I'll be there there's nothing like the laughter that we share! Call my name and I'll be there, when ever you need some one for a shoulder to lean on call my name and I'll be there. and when life's going your way, just like a breeze, it's a kite flying kind of day above the trees. Together we'll be making memories. Call my name and I'll be there, Call my name and I'll be there there's nothing like the laughter that we share! Call my name and I'll be there, when ever you need some one for a shoulder to lean on call my name and I'll be there. as this world turns us around, we hang on to what we found. Treasure we both need. I will go that extra mile to give you back that certain smile that you given me. Yeah! I'll answer every time and any where, Call my name and I'll be there, there's nothing like the laughter that we share! Call my name and I'll be there, when ever you need some one for a shoulder to lean on call my name and I'll be there. Call my name and I'll be there, my name, my name, and I'll be there." Reni had walked in and looked at the voices, she saw 6 people dancing and cleaning at the same time, and the kitchen was getting spotless! she watched as the blond haired girl in the jeans slid across the floor. Reni grabbed and apple and looked at them, she was feeling better, after she met the girl on the street and her uncle went to work. "your lucky my uncle isn't here, he doesn't like singing." the blond haired girl looked at her, "why not? it's fun have you ever tried it?" "no, and my momma, and Aunt Beryl sang. that's why!" "so what's wrong with it? we sing for a living, you can let out feelings that way! are you aloud to pretend you are a princess? or a goddess?" "no, pretending is for babies!" "no it's not! if I didn't pretend I couldn't live!" the others had left the room, because they didn't want to get caught in her fight. "yeah? why not? if you sing why pretend?" "you silly little girl, having fun is why I pretend." she swept out of the room and Reni thought *hey I need a nanny I wonder if Uncle Darien would hire her?*   
???????????????????????  
Darien walked into his house and was amazed at how much work had been done, *hmm, I guess Mrs. McKenna's help arrived.* "Mr. Shields?" "Yes Mrs. McKenna?" "may I invite some of the help to your party? after all they did a lot." "yes" she smiled as he walked away, she had known May, and knew that these people may be poor, but they had to be good people. "child?" "yes ma'am?" she looked and knew that all the work had been mostly done by the 6 teens. "you and your friends have been invited to the party tonight." "REALLY?" "yes" "Sweet Jesu` your not lying?" "no. I am going to help you and the girls get ready, and then you and Andrew will partner some of Mr. Shields guests, is that alright?" "yes!" "ok get ready girl." Serena went up stairs to the room she put the clothes she was planning to wear as she served, changing once more into her white gown, she went down stairs, "My Lord, child! you are lovely!" "thank you, Mrs. McKenna." "call me Maya, child, I'm May's cousin." "well Aunt Maya, would you like me to help you with anything?" Maya looked at her, this girl thought nothing for herself, only for those who were kind to her! no wonder May took them in! "Child!" "Yes?" "sit, and let me mess with your hair," "But-" "no buts! SIT!" "Yes ma'm" Serena sat and let aunt Maya take her customary meatballs down of her head. "well braid one part," she murmured, and took the front part of her hair and created a braid, then she warped it around her head, creating a crown, then she went to the hair lose sown her back and braided the center strands, she then went and plucked some red silk roses from the vase, and curved them into the braids. "Wow! thank you!" "go to your party child," aunt Maya commanded her.   
Darien looked at his friends, Mrs. McKenna had been with them before he was born so he was used to her commanding him, but she had set him and his friends up with dates! and their dates were her adopted nieces, damnit why had she done that? "Darien stop pacing, you wont change the fact Mrs. McKenna set you up." said Jared, "yeah the squirt's right just go out pretend to be happy and don't worry." added Zachery. There was a knock on the door, and Malcom answered, "yes ma'am I'll tell him, yes I'm sure he'll be devastated, well, if that's true then he can go with Kira. okay, yes Ma'am." "well Dar your date canceled." "YES!" "but you have to go with Kira, because her date refused to." "what do you mean too?" "oh I didn't tell you?" "What?" "she didn't just have something come up, she flat out refused to go with you." Darien who never had anyone refuse to go anywhere with him growled. "Fine! lets go." the men in their tuxes, left to pick up Kira, and failed to notice the little strawberry blond in the backseat.  
  
"how do you like the party Dr. Anderson?" "I think you are throwing a fine party boy, but you need some livelier music." "yes, I know, but I don't think we have any singers here." "Mr. shields?" "Mrs. McKenna! how good of you to come, excuse me dr. I need to speak with her." he led her away and then growled, "so you niece didn't want to come with me?" "oh hush boy, I know some people who could liven up this party, there not here yet but they will be soon." "you know how much I dislike people who sing," "oh poppycock, just because that bitch Beryl sang, and not that well, doesn't mean every other singer is like her, especially not my nec- um my wards." "your nieces, and nephew?" "yes." "well let them sing and, then I want to see the one who refused me." just then his friends walked in each with a beauty on his arm, a brunette with Neph, and blond with Mal, and Blond with Zoi, and a black haired girl with Jed. "are those your nieces?" "most of them, 'Rena and Alexander will be in shortly." as she finished speaking a black haired man, and a golden haired princess walked in. Kira walked up to Darien, "hey Dar? are those the people who refused to go with us?" "yeah, I think so." Darien walked up to the couple, "hello, I'm Darien Shields," "hello, I'm Alexander Fox, and this is my sister Selenity." "Serena, pleased to met you, Mr. Shields." Darien turned to look at the girl, Grecian sandals on her feet, and gorgeous white gown that sparkled with silver and gold, gold hair threaded with roses, and the most striking of all, clear, bright, sky blue eyes, that he KNEW he'd seen before.  
  
ok I need emails if I'm gonna write more. thanx  
Selena O'Brian  
Starri@pegpro.every1.net  



	3. as of yet untitled part 2

"Selenity." Grecian sandals on her feet, and gorgeous white gown that sparkled with silver and gold, gold hair threaded with roses, and the most striking of all, clear, bright, sky blue eyes, that he KNEW he'd seen before.   
"Have we met before?" "I don't believe so." "Oh, may I have this dance?" "If you wish." he took her hand and led her into the waltz that they were playing. He danced it with her and then brought her back to her brother, "thank you for the dance, sir." "Your welcome." Serena looked at his dark ebony hair and deep sea blue eyes. Then she noticed Zander was talking to a blond woman, "that's my cousin. Kira." "Oh." "Can I get you a drink?" "I'll get it," "I'll go with you." they walked over to the table and took a glass of strawberry wine, they started talking, and were soon enjoying themselves. They watched as their friends danced, and they were also becoming friends. Darien who was usually very composed and cold, opened up and talked to her.  
  
*SLAM* "HELLO?!" "Ah, mrs. shi-Weston, how are you this evening?" "fine, is my ex here?" "of course miss. it IS his party after all," "i know, i know. well i'll go on back! Bye!" Marcus watched as Beryl walked back to the party. he was glad that his boss had divorced her, but he wasn't sure that she should be at all of his partys.   
  
"mr. Shileds?" "Darien." "Darien, why do you have only prercorded music?" "i am not fond of singing." "that's to bad, you don't know what your missing." "oh really?" "yes, when you sing, its like your soal is free to wander, to go anywhere." "DARIEN! DARLING! how are you? do you miss me love?" a deep red headed woman walked in, her sharp green eyes, glittered on her ex-husband talking with the fey-like bolnd creature. "and WHO is this charming, child, love?" she asked placeing an empasis on Child only Serena noticed. "Selenity Fox," she could tell that Darien didn't want this woman to know he was alone so she added, "i'm his date. and you are?" "Beryl Weston. his ex-wife." "oh, i'm sorry, you must miss such a fine man." Darien watched as the two females excanged barbs, and decided to get Serena away before Beryl said something. "Serena, may i have the pleasure of a dance once more?" "yes, i'd be honored."   
Beryl fumed as the couple left. It wasn't fair!! DAMINT Darien was suposed to pine, and beg her to marry him again, not go out with a pint-sized brat! she looked over at Mrs McKenna, the madding woman was smirking and kept looking pointidly at the danceing couple.   
  
"Serena why did you insult her?" "the looked she gave us pissed me off. she was angry because you wern't moaping around waiting for her, and then she insulted me!" "no she didn't." "yes she did. 'Who is that Charming Child?" "she didn't mean it that way." "do you still love her?" "lover her?" "yeah you married her for love but divorced her out of it, are you falling again?" "i don't belive in love." "why not?" "only poets, and dreamers fall in love." "do not!" "and only fools do as well." "they do not!" "how do you know?" "i know because even though i don't remember my parents, i remember their love, and i fell oin love when i was younger, and if that makes me a dreamer, well then i guess i'm a dreamer." she answered him with an enthusasium he hadn't suspected. Darien listend to her defend love and thought that she was nothing but a silly little girl. she would learn love was nothing but fairy tales soon enough. "hey, me and my family's preforming at the center tomorow, will you come?" "i-" "you can bring as many people as you want and it free?" "oh," "please?" "okay." "RENA!" "comming!" darien looked at her, he had heard this once before, but where?   
  
darien atayed untill all the gests left, curo  
"Renni!" "yes?" "a strawberry blond head poped out of the back seat, "knew you were there, want to go somewhere with me tomorrow?" "oh yes!" "good." darien drove back home with Renni at his side. "get in bed brat." "yes Sir." "Good'ight Uncle Darien" "'night, love."   
???????????????????????  
  
okay this is what I've got so far, email me what you think, so I can make this better.  
Selena O'Brian  



End file.
